movieshubfandomcom-20200215-history
What's Hot
November 2015 Holiday Gift Guide Ideas Still looking for the right gifts? Browse our guides! ---- September 2015 Back to the Future Pepsi? TEASER: Could Pepsi Perfect be happening? ---- July 2015 Terminator: Genisys - In Theaters Now! Arnold is "Back" in the latest Terminator installment! ---- Minions - In Theaters Now Gru's Minions get a movie of their own. ---- June 2015 Kingsman Fan Q&A: Mark Millar and Dave Gibbons Kingsman: The Secret Service creators respond to fans. ---- Kingsman Q&A Ask the creators about Kingsman: The Secret Service. ---- WATCH: Mockingjay Pt. 2 Teaser The 1st teaser trailer for Part 2 is here! Thoughts? ---- CASTING: Eddie Redmayne Say hello to the new Newt Scamander! ---- May 2015 Fan Q&A: Mark Millar and Dave Gibbons Ask the creators about Kingsman: The Secret Service. ---- Inside Out Pixar & Disney Magic. ---- Pitch Perfect 2 Are You Acca-Ready? ---- Power Up Now! Become a superhero with The Super Hero Power Up! ---- Mad Max Wiki Ready for A Post-Apocalyptic Show Down? ---- Jem & the Holograms Movie What did you think of the Jem trailer? ---- Fantastic Beasts Potential casting news for the Fantastic Beasts film! ---- Disney Wiki 10th Anniversary Brush Up on Everything Disney! ---- SPOTLIGHT: Indiana Jones More Indy movies are coming. ---- 20 Ways to Tell Someone You Love Them Share your fandom. Share the love. ---- April 2015 Batman v Superman: New Dawn of Justice Trailer Watch the epic new trailer now! ---- Avengers: Age of Ultron Avengers: Age of Ultron Instant Expert - Everything you need to know about Age of Ultron. ---- Follow Wikia LIVE @ C2E2 All the Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo action! ---- Avengers Fashion Collection Check out the new Avengers inspired fashion collection! ---- Star Wars Celebration Wikia hits the Star Wars Celebration this week! ---- FIRST LOOK: Angel Concept Art X-Men: Apocalypse first-look concept art for Angel. ---- Fast and Furious 7 Vengeance Hits Home This Weekend! ---- Shadow of Mordor Developers and fans talk The Bright Lord. ---- Star Wars Personality Quiz Which Star Wars character are you? ---- Ready Player One Spielberg will direct "Ready Player One," but what is it? ---- March 2015 First Star Wars Stand-alone Title Revealed The first stand-alone Star Wars film? Rogue One. ---- New Tomorrowland Trailer What do you see in the new trailer? ---- Avengers: Age of Ultron Easter Eggs Watch the Wikia Fannotation of the new trailer. ---- Star Wars: Predict the Madness Predict the Madness Bracket Tournament and win! ---- Insurgent Casting VOTE in our Insurgent Fantasy Casting! ---- Win a Trip to L.A. to Hang with RDJ! Join RDJ for the World Premiere of Age of Ultron! ---- February 2015 New Mordor Video Shadow of Mordor: Watch The Bright Lord trailer Fannotation. ---- Ford Confirmed for Blade Runner Sequel Are you ready for another Blade Runner? ---- FAN FINDS: Age of Ultron Poster Here's what fans are spotting in the new Avengers Poster. ---- R.I.P. Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy dead at 83, Star Trek fans mourn loss of Spock. ---- Agent Carter Finale Which comic nods did you catch in the finale? ---- The 2015 Oscars Movie Fashion Awards The 2015 Oscars Movie Fashion Awards - Vote for Your Favorites! ---- Blomkamp Directing New Alien Movie New Alien Announced - Find out more on Xenopedia. ---- Who Do You Ship? Vote for your favorite couple now! ---- Dumb and Dumber To Exclusive Clip Exclusive 'Dumb and Dumber To' clip and special features! ---- Spongebob Menu Contest Create the Ultimate Spongebob Squarepants Menu Contest ---- Fifty Shades of Grey Closet Confidential VOTE for the best Outfit to wear on a date with Christian Grey. ---- Fantastic 4 Fannotation Trailer Did you spot all the Easter eggs in the new trailer? ---- Spider-Man Joins MCU Sony and Marvel team to grant fans' Spidey wish. ---- SHARE: Who Do You Ship? Submit your favorite couple now. ---- Avengers: Age of Ultron Trailer Trivia What Easter eggs did you spot in the Ultron trailer? ---- FAN BRAIN: Agent Carter Which comic nods did you catch in the latest episode? ---- January 2015 21 Ways to Save the Day What’s your go-to fictional power/skill to save the day? ---- Ant-Man Teaser Fannotation Think you caught everything? Watch & find out! ---- The Oscars: Vote Now! The noms are in. Pick your favorites! ---- December 2014 WATCH NOW: Year in Fandom 2014 Maker Gen and Wikia revisit 2014's fandom moments. ---- IN THEATERS: The Hobbit Know your Battle of the Five Armies? ---- Contest of Champions Captain America wants YOUR Marvel champions. ---- EXCLUSIVE: Ninja Turtles Blu-ray Video Watch an exclusive Shredder video. ---- Star Wars Characters Revealed The Force Awakens characters announced. ---- Shadow of Mordor Trailer Find all the Middle-earth things. ---- Which Batman Ally Are You? Take this quiz to find out which Bat-friend you are. ---- STAR WARS: Episode VII Cast Announced The day we've been waiting for is finally here! ---- Spider-Man vs. Wolverine VOTE: The Web-Slinger takes on Wolverine. ---- C2E2 Cosplay Pics Check out our #WikiaLive photo feed from C2E2! ---- Wacky & Wild Entertainment Guide Share your wacky & wild favorites! ---- Category:Home Archive